Take Care Of Your Skin And Your Boyfriend
by joycie89
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's skincareroutine, how it all started.


**Hi guys, so I'm still here… I haven't disappeared. I just, lost my writing muse. I'm sorry.**

**I've found it again though (thanks to a wonderful prompt, you'll see) and I am writing, it's just going slowly. We'll see when I get something decent on paper that I'm willing to post. Just know that I'm here :)**

**Anyways, this popped into my head a few weeks ago, it took me a long time to write it, but it got done, so here it is!**

**Thanks to themuse19 for her awesome beta powers.**

Take Care Of Your Skin And Your Boyfriend

Blaine sighed as Kurt's voicemail answered him instead of Kurt himself. It wasn't the first time his boyfriend had missed one of his calls. Ever since he had moved to New York it had happened more and more. Blaine got it, he really did. Kurt was busy. He worked at Vogue now (Blaine was so incredibly proud of his boyfriend, he knew Kurt had it in him). Meeting new people, exploring New York. Blaine was happy for Kurt, he really was, only… They always did this. They had their nightly skin care routine over the phone. It was one of those things that had started before they had even been dating. They had promised to continue their routine when Kurt moved to New York. It was their moment, something they didn't want to let go of. Or at least Blaine didn't. He sighed one more time as he put his phone next to the sink. It wasn't like he could wait for Kurt to call back. He had to get up early tomorrow. As he grabbed a washcloth and opened the warm water tap he let his mind drift off…

…

"_I think it's getting late, boys," Burt casually mentioned as the movie ended. He glanced meaningfully at Kurt. _

"_Sure, Dad," Kurt replied as he rolled his eyes. Blaine had to stifle a giggle. He almost felt like a little girl. It wasn't like they weren't gonna spend half the night chatting anyway. Just as well, it's not as if they could discuss who was hotter, Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson, in front of Burt. Or well, they could, but that would just be weird. He grinned at Kurt as he saw the boy get up and walk towards the stairs. "I'll just… go and get ready for bed. I'll be back soon."_

_Blaine frowned as Kurt hastily jogged up the stairs to his room. They were already in their pajamas, so what was Kurt gonna do? Blaine was sleeping on an air mattress next to Kurt's bed, but that was already set up as well._

"_I…uhm…" Blaine wasn't sure what to do or say. "I'll guess I'll wait here until Kurt gets back."_

"_Oh don't worry about it, Kid. You can go up. He's just doing his moisturizing routine," Burt replied as he patted Blaine on the back. "Just…" Burt hesitated for a moment. "Don't make fun of him, okay? He's… he has his things."_

"_I… no of course not, Sir. I'd never… I mean… he's my best friend," Blaine stuttered._

"_I know, Buddy, and I'm glad. It's just that… Kurt never had many friends. I'm just- I guess I'm protective of him." Burt smiled down at Blaine. "I'm glad he has you."_

"_I… thanks," Blaine said, not sure how to reply. "I- I'm glad I have him as well. It's, it's nice to have someone to really talk to."_

_Burt nodded as he made his way to the kitchen, obviously lost in thought. Blaine followed him with his eyes for a moment before turning around and glancing up the stairs. Surely, if Kurt was just moisturizing, he wouldn't mind the company? They could chat while Kurt did his thing, Blaine didn't mind. He got up and climbed the stairs hesitantly._

"_Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the door, even though it was open, and glanced into the room. "Can I come in?"_

"_Uhm, yeah," came the squeaky reply. "I'm almost done."_

"_Your dad said it was okay if I came up, he said you were just moisturizing," Blaine said as he walked in the room and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, glancing in his direction. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I can wait downstairs."_

"_No, uhm… no it's okay," Kurt replied. "Just some night cream and I'm done."_

"_Okay," Blaine nodded as he got back up and walked towards Kurt. "What is all this?" He looked at all the bottles on the… well, make-up table, he guessed. He didn't really have better word for it. "Have I ever told you this is one gorgeous piece of furniture?" he commented. "I don't know what to call it, but it's so beautiful."_

"_Thanks," Kurt mumbled as he grabbed all his bottles and pushed them into one of the cupboards. "It was my mom's make-up table. So you could call it that, or a dressing stable. It's the same, but the second one doesn't sound so feminine."_

_Blaine could hear the sharpness in Kurt's voice and he frowned. There was nothing wrong with having a dressing table, or a skin care routine, but Kurt seemed to be embarrassed about it. He thought back at Burt's earlier comment and wondered how many boys would make fun of Kurt if they knew he had a make-up table in his room. "You know," Blaine hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I bet you have the softest skin. You should show me your tricks; mine feels so dry sometimes."_

_Kurt turned around abruptly and looked at Blaine curiously._

"_I mean, I use some Nivea now and then, but it doesn't help me much. Sometimes I can just peel off dry skin."_

"_Blaine!" Kurt gasped in shock. "That's horrible."_

_Blaine shrugged as he sat down next to Kurt on the small bench in front of the table. "I know. So tell me, what do you do?" He looked at Kurt expectantly._

"_I… you really wanna know?"_

"_Of course," Blaine exclaimed as he grabbed a random bottle that Kurt had forgotten. "Cleansing milk… okay, sounds great, so I just put this on?"_

"_Oh my God, Blaine, no!" Kurt grabbed the bottle from Blaine's hand and put in on the table. "I… Promise you won't make fun of me when I tell you?"_

"_Oh, Kurt," Blaine's heart nearly broke at how small Kurt sounded. "Of course not, you're my best friend."_

_Kurt smiled softly at him. "Okay, well, I use some light foundation during the day, to mask some zits and spots…" He was silent for a moment, and Blaine figured he was waiting for the bomb to drop, but when Blaine merely nodded he continued. "So I use some make-up remover wipes to get it off. Since you don't do that, I guess we can skip that step."_

_Blaine nodded. "Yeah, not that there's anything wrong with some foundation. I know some more guys who could use some." He gave Kurt a meaningful look._

_Kurt suppressed a chuckle as he looked at Blaine. "Well after that I wash my face with lukewarm water."_

"_Cool, so I'll go do that in the bathroom, and you get your products ready for me," Blaine said as he got up. "I mean… if you don't mind me using them?"_

"_Of course not," Kurt smiled, actually smiled at him this time, like he finally got that Blaine was really interested, and not just making fun of him. "You can use them any day."_

"_Good, I'll be right back."_

…

Blaine was shaken out of his musings rather abruptly when his phone started ringing. He immediately recognized the ringtone, Kurt! He hastily dried his face and unlocked his phone. "Kurt!"

"I'm so, so sorry! I was rearranging my closet and I forgot the time and my phone was charging in the living room so I didn't hear it and I'm sorry, Honey, I'm so sorry, please tell me you haven't started yet!"

"Kurt," Blaine suppressed a smile. Kurt had called him back. He did have time for Blaine. He shouldn't have doubted him. "I—I did start, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt sounded so disappointed, it made Blaine feel guilty and pleased at the same time. Kurt _wanted_ to do their skin care routine together. "Well, can I catch up? I'll be quick, I promise."

"I just started, I've only washed my face."

"Oh, okay!" was Kurt's rushed reply. "Just, let me put my phone on speaker and clean my face. I'm so sorry I missed your call. I can't believe it. I'm so stupid."

"Kurt," Blaine had to suppress a chuckle now. "It's okay, I know you're busy in New York."

"Never too busy for you though," Kurt replied.

Blaine could hear the water running and his stomach clenched pleasantly at the thought of next year. He was going to be in New York next year, with Kurt, and they could do their skin care regime together instead of over the phone.

"Okay, I'm ready. Do you have the cleansing milk?"

"_So," Blaine held up the bottle with a frown. "Milk?"_

"_It's cleansing milk, it cleans your skin," Kurt replied. "It's very mild. It contains different kinds of oils, great for your dry skin."_

"_Okay," Blaine nodded, pretending he got what Kurt was talking about. "So I just rub it in?"_

"_No," Kurt took the bottle from Blaine while shaking his head softly. He took the cap of and held a cotton ball under the pump. "You pump it twice, and then you softly rub it on your skin. Come, look at me."_

_Blaine did as he was told and closed his eyes as Kurt carefully rubbed the cleansing milk on his face. He had to say, it felt… refreshing. He really should moisturize his face more often, and Kurt's movements were so soft, almost caressing. Blaine couldn't help but smile softly._

"_Now, there's some alcohol in this product, so we try to not get any in your eyes. So avoid your eyelids and the area close around your eyes whenever you do this."_

_Blaine nodded as Kurt continued to rub his face. He slid the cotton down over Blaine's jaw line and neck and behind his ears. He was so close, Blaine could almost feel Kurt's breath. So close... His best friend… Kurt… Blaine almost groaned in disappointment when Kurt pulled back. When he opened his eyes he saw Kurt staring right back at him. He noticed Kurt was breathing a little heavier as usual, but it couldn't be because of him, right? It was probably nerves. Kurt never got to share this with anyone._

"_Right," It came out slightly higher than Blaine intended._

"_Right," Kurt repeated, his voice breathy. "So now you take the facial toner."_

"You remember the first time we did this?" Blaine asked as he pumped some of the toner on a cotton ball.

"Of course," Kurt replied. "I was so in shock you wanted to. I had never shared it with anyone. Most of my girls only use make-up remover and are done with it. They'll get so many wrinkles." Kurt sighed and there was a silence for a moment while they both refreshed their face. "I think that was the night I fell in love with you."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed in surprise. "I… what? You always say you loved me from the moment you met me?!"

"I… I liked you from the moment I met you, I had a crush on you, sure, but love… real love…" Kurt trailed off. "You let me share something so important to me. You didn't make fun of me…"

"Oh, Baby," Blaine bit his lip as he carelessly threw the cotton wool to the side and opened his next bottle. "I wish I could kiss you so much right now, you have no idea."

_Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt's lips. The boy in front of him was massaging night cream in his skin, and it felt so good. Kurt was so close, and so beautiful, and so close. Blaine blinked as he tried to gather his reeling mind. Focus. Kurt. Best friend. He shouldn't have this kind of feelings for Kurt. _

"_So, that's it." Blaine blinked as Kurt pulled back and wiped his hands on a towel. "That's my cleaning routine. I know it seems silly but it's really good for yo-"_

"_It's not silly," Blaine interrupted him. "It's… amazing. I can already feel my skin is more hydrated."_

_Kurt suppressed his smile as he looked down. "Thanks."_

_Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's knee softly. "Kurt…I… Thank you, for sharing this with me. It means a lot to me."_

"I love you so much. I miss you."

Blaine smiled tearily as he got comfortable under his covers, his phone pressed tightly to his ear. "I miss you, too."

"It's… New York is amazing, don't get me wrong. I love it here. But it's not the same without you. I keep imagining you here with me. Everything I do.. it's just… I don't know."

"Like something is missing?" Blaine supplied.

"Yeah, like everything is missing," He could hear Kurt sigh.

"It's the same for me. McKinley, it's not the same without you. I even thought about going back to Dalton for the remainder of the school year. My parents would probably kill me, but yeah." He let out a humorless chuckle. He missed Kurt so much. And McKinley was full of memories of Kurt, but then, so was Dalton. Everything reminded him of his missing boyfriend. "I'll be there soon. Less than 10 months to go. And I'll come visit you even sooner."

"I know."

"You'll be so busy in New York, you'll forget about missing me," Blaine said, his tone sad, but he knew it was true. Kurt was gonna do amazing things in the city. Time would fly away for him, while Blaine was stuck in Lima, where time seemed to crawl.

"Never," Kurt replied without hesitation. "You're the most important thing to me Blaine. No matter what."

Blaine smiled at the conviction in Kurt's voice. It made him believe it would be… "Okay."

"Okay," Kurt replied, as if he could read Blaine's mind. "It'll all be okay."


End file.
